Protectors
by IceprincessIsis3
Summary: AU fic. Harry is going to find out that there is a group of beings called the Protectors, and they want him to join them, but what are they? With the war being finally acknowledged things are going to get rough for Harry. Eventually will be slash of HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter Universe. Anything else is mine.**

**A/N: This chapter had been redone and revamped thanks to my lovely beta/best friend DarkAngelFromMercury. She added quite a bit of things to help improve things and I thank her for her help with fixing mistakes and adding to the chapter content. Thanks, Dark Angel.**

Hidden amongst humans and many other human-like beings is a secret race known as Gargoyles. Despite popular belief, these creatures are not really ugly and do not spend the daylight hours as stone statues. No, it was quite the opposite to be honest. They were humanoid like creatures that had reptilian wings, along with other wing types, and some even had vampire-like characteristics. They are the protectors of all living things and the innocent. They punished wrongdoers for their crimes without anyone realizing why the people died in the first place. These Gargoyles could control the elements at their leisure and could easily blend in with humankind by willing their wings back into their bodies.

But each kind of gargoyle was different and had different characteristics and forms. Most were the perfect blend of vampires and the gargoyles without the vampirism or even magic running through them. You see, some Gargoyles have magical abilities while others don't, just like not all humans are witches or wizards. If it wasn't vampire-like similarities, it was a number of different types of creatures that some of the gargoyles had characteristics of. That is because Gargoyles can mate with just about any creature and that is where many of their characteristics came from. It is rare for anyone to see a non-magical gargoyle since they mostly lived in forests, mountains, and other such places when people don't normally venture to.

Gargoyles were a carefully guarded secret in the world. They are laws unto themselves and they try not to interfere in the lives of mortals because most of the gargoyles were indeed immortal. Yes, they may be immortal, well, at least their souls are, but that does not mean that their bodies cannot be killed. It is very hard to kill a gargoyle, but it is possible to do. They are the guardians and protectors of life and only interfered with the lives of mortals when it was absolutely needed. It is unfortunate, but in some ways, the gargoyles are a dying race. If a gargoyle is successfully killed their souls do not always become reincarnated into another body in a new life. This is why they are, in a way, a dying race.

Over time, though, the Gargoyles slowly began to merge themselves back into different societies in order to better observe the mortals and protect them when they could. Some were even slowly starting to make themselves known again to some beings that were known to keep secrets. It was important that regular mortals not know about the existence of Gargoyles unless there were mortals that are actually mates to a Gargoyle. Those that knew of the Gargoyles knew enough to keep their mouths shut or risk vanishing and being forced to live in isolation because most Gargoyles would not take an innocent life, if it could be absolutely avoided.

**Protectors**

A Gargoyle shifts his weight as he prepares to land in a small clearing in the forest near where his home is. He folds his wings slightly inside and gets his feet ready to catch him as he glides to the ground. Once his feet are almost touching the ground, he straightens his body out and places his feet gently on the ground. He walks a few steps and folds his wings gently against his back. He looks around the clearing to make sure no non-magical folks came around as he landed. He smiles when he sees a young man with brown hair and soft brown eyes with a slight glow to them steps out of hiding.

"Ivan, I have been waiting for you." smiles the young man.

"Sorry, Dante, I got held up." smiles Ivan as he flicks a lock of black hair behind his back. "You know as well as I that I have been trying to find young Emerald since his parents went into hiding."

"Of course, I understand, but I do miss you when you are away." speaks Dante walking up to Ivan.

"I am close, he is close. Soon, we'll be able to find him and then everything will be back to the way it was supposed to be." states Ivan as the two walk into the woods and towards their home.

**Protectors**

Now, many may be wondering right about now what any of this may have to do with one Harry James Potter. Right? Well, it's really simple, to be honest. Harry is about to come into a creature inheritance and learn some things about his parents that he never knew of before. He will also learn things about the people around him that he never knew before either. That's not the only things that young Harry will learn. He'll find out soon that there are people in the wizarding world that have plans for him, plans that may or may not be in his best interests. Harry's life is going to change soon and it may take some time to see if it will turn out to be a good change for him or a bad change.

Eventually, the Protectors will make themselves known to Harry. When that time comes, alliances will be either forged or broken and will have a ripple effect on the war and its participants. Nothing will be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was on the cold side in the early morning hours of July 31. The sky was partly over cast, perfect for hiding anything that could be in the sky. It was just a few minutes after midnight and it looked like there were figures off in the distance making their way through the night sky toward Private Drive. As the figures grew larger with the closer they got to Private Drive it was easier to make out that they were gargoyles.

At roughly half past midnight a pair of gargoyles landed softly on the roof of a house across from number four Private Drive. One of the gargoyles was a female with red hair while the other was a male with black hair. Both regarded the house across from them with cool eyes, watching for any signs of the one they sought. As they gazed at the house across from them they folded their wings gently against their backs.

"Are you sure about this, Gem?" The male asked his mate.

"Yes, my Jaded one, I am" The female, Gem, replied as her gazed went to her beloved for a moment. "Ivan and Dante have looked everywhere but here for our clan's dear little Emerald."

"Our Emerald could still be anywhere, Gem." The male, Jaded, stated softly. "You know that just as well as the others and I do. How can you be so sure?"

"Because it makes sense." Gem whispered as she looked back to number four. "Where else would they hide Emerald but somewhere our clan or potential enemies of the light side would least suspect, hmm, Jaded? It would be just like Dumbledore to place the poor boy with his mother's _sister_. To try to hide Emerald in supposed plain sight; it would be just like the old fool."

"Maybe you're right, but let's just wait and see. Dante and Ivan should be here soon." Jaded said. "Then the four of us can just sit in the shadows and watch the place for the next few weeks or so that way we can find out for certain whether or not Emerald really is here. There's still a chance that you could be wrong, dear." He pointed out gently.

"I'm not wrong about this." Gem snapped with confidence. "He is here, I am sure of it."

"But how can you be so sure, Gemstone?" Jaded demanded softly.

Gem directed a glare at Jaded for a moment before her gaze once again went back to the Dursley household. "I can feel it." She hissed. "One of our kind is about to come into their inheritance and there is only one of our kind young enough for it to be. And only that one has this day as their birthday. Use your head for once, along with your senses!"

"Gem, honey, I didn't mean to upset you." Jaded murmured.

"Whatever." Gem sniffed. "Either watch the house with me or watch for Ivan and Dante."

"Yes, dear." Jaded sighed. He knew he pushed Gem a little too far, but odd habits die hard sometimes. "I am sorry, though. I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"You just want me to be wrong." Gem accused coldly.

"It's not that I want you to be wrong, Gem!" Jaded exclaimed softly. "It's the fact that if Emerald has been here the whole time then you, along with our clan, know damn well what his life would have been like with those people. Which would mean that many of the Gargoyle Nation would have to get involved because of our laws and if our Nation has to get involved then the other Nations of the Protectors would have to get involved as well," He sighed at the end.

"And you know that the Gargoyle Nation is going to get involved anyway sooner or later because of what is going on in the wizarding world!" Gem snarled. "The other Nations may or may not get involved right away, you know damn well what some of the others are like and how they like to wait and see how things go for awhile before joining the rest of us."

"Damn it, Gem, calm down!" Jaded demanded. "This isn't good for you or the baby."

At that Gem took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. "You're right, Jade." She muttered. "It's just that I want…" She choked out quietly before forcing herself to be quiet.

Immediately Jaded took Gem into his arms. "I know, Gem, I know." He stated. "Soon, I promise you, soon you'll have what you want. It'll just be a little longer. We just have to wait and see for a little longer and then make more plans and arrangements."

Moments later both Gem and Jaded wrapped the shadows around themselves as they settled down to wait for Ivan and Dante and to watch the house in front of them.

**Protectors**

Between the hours of one and two in the morning, another figure made an appearance on Private Drive. The figure took a couple steps toward Private Drive's number four when he froze all of a sudden. He stiffened as he felt eyes observing him. He expanded his senses in order to discover who or what else might be on this street at this time of night. The man turned on his heel and tilted his head up to stare at the house across from number four. His eyes narrowed as he realized that whoever else was there was a part of the Protectors. When he came to that conclusion he vanished from sight and reappeared on the rooftop of the house across from number four.

Gem and Jaded watched the figure from the moment that he appeared. The way that the man moved seemed vaguely familiar to both of them when he seemed to sense that he was not alone. Neither Gem nor Jaded moved as the man turned around and stared up in the direction of where they were hiding in the shadows. They also didn't move when the man silently vanished from sight and reappeared on the roof with them. As soon as the saw the man so close to them, they knew exactly who he was even though it had been years since the last time that they had seen him. They dropped the shadows that had been hiding them and the man gasped in surprise.

"Hello, dear Obsidian." Gem stated softly as she took a step toward the man a few feet away from her and her mate. She tilted her head to the side a little and said, "Or do you go by Onyx or another code name these days, old friend?"

"G-Gem, is that really you?" The man asked hesitantly. He took a step back from the pair in front of him. He was wary that this might be some kind of trick. "Jaded?" He asked as he looked toward the other male.

"Yeah, it's really us." Gem replied softly.

"How in the hell is this even possible?" The man demanded coldly just before he ended up with an arm full of Gem. He could barely believe what he was seeing.

Jaded sighed in slight annoyance. "You know damn well that it is extremely difficult to kill a gargoyle. Besides, you old bat, the other Nations stepped in before our souls could reincarnate."

"I am _not_ old, Jaded." The other man snarled as he finally allowed himself to embrace Gem. After a few moments he stiffened as a new realization dawned on him and he looked down at the head of his friend. "You are with child." He stated neutrally.

"Yes, I am." Gem murmured as she pulled out of the hug and went to stand by her mate. "But you haven't answered my question yet, Severus."

The man, Severus, flinched slightly at his name being said in that tone. Gem was annoyed already. "Either code name works, Gem, even though I haven't seen many from any of the Nations in years. Unless you count Sapphire and Golden, that is." He stated with an arched eyebrow. "But they are still deeply under cover, as am I."

"Ah," Jaded said. "They are both still alive then."

"Obviously." Severus stated sarcastically.

"Don't you dare start already, boys." Gem snapped. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you two acting childish. Idiots." She grumbled the last word to herself.

"Sorry, Gem." Jaded said quickly before his mate could get riled up too quickly. "Old habits die hard sometimes." He turned his attention to Severus once more. "If you are here then that means that not only is Gem right, but so is Ivan. This is where Dumbledore has hidden Emerald, isn't it?" He demanded. "This is the only place that we haven't looked into until tonight."

Severus inclined his head slightly. "I am sorry." He said softly. His gaze shifted to number four just as a bright light flared briefly from one of the windows on the second floor. "This is where Emerald has been hidden and it appears that he is starting to come into his inheritance." He paused for a moment and then returned his gaze to his friends. "You know what kind of life he has had to live in that place."

Gem rounded on Jaded in a flash. "I _told_ you that he was here! Ivan and I have been saying it for years that this was probably where he was hidden, but did you and Dante ever listen to us?" She hissed brokenly.

"I'm sorry, Gem." Jaded murmured. "I should have listened to you a lot sooner."

"Wallowing is not going to do a damn thing to help the boy." Severus hissed suddenly. "Especially when Dumbledore has plans for Emerald even now."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jaded snapped.

"Think about it, you fool." Severus growled. "Why do you think I am here? Dumbledore sent me to 'check' on the boy, he is most interested in seeing if Emerald will come into a creature inheritance on this day. And apparently the boy has done just that. Now the old bastard is going to probably…"

"No, don't say it, Severus." Gem interrupted. "Please, you're the only one that can help us."

"Gem what are you doing?"Jaded asked softly.

"Trying to save the last and only available gargoyle that is unattached in our clan." Gem whispered.

"I do not see how I can be of any help, Gem." Severus said with a sigh. "You know that if there was something that I could do to help you that I would do it."

"That's all I needed to hear." Gem stated as she looked between her mate and her friend. "There is something that you can do. Especially if Dumbledore is going to try to do what I think he is going to do, we can manipulate and play it to our advantage as well as protect Emerald in the process."


End file.
